Um Segredo, Uma Caverna
by The Feather Mage
Summary: Sisyphos é ferido quando tenta proteger El Cid durante uma missão investigativa. Os dois repousam numa caverna, e El Cid é forçado a admitir um segredo... ElCidXSisyphos/Contém Yaoi. Acontece antes dos eventos de Lost Canvas. COMPLETA!
1. I: Operação Familiar

**CDZ não me pertence.** Se pertencesse, já teríamos Saint Seiya 3D.

Essa história contém cenas que **devem** ser consideradas _YAOI_.

Se vc não curte esse tipo de coisa, ou é sensível demais e apaixonado/a

por um dos personagens envolvidos, simplesmente **não leia.  
><strong>

Se você ler, _please_, deixe uma _review_.

_Itálico - _Pensamentos**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Um Segredo, Uma Caverna<br>**

**Capítulo 1 - Operação Familiar**

Estava demorando mais do que eles esperavam para alcançar aquela caverna. De acordo com os habitantes do vilarejo, estava localizada em algum lugar ao redor do topo da montanha, perdida profundamente dentro da floresta, nos arredores da vila. As pessoas mantinham uma distância daquele lugar porque uma força sobrenatural afastava tudo, de animais até a vegetação. Essa era a pista.

Sisyphos suspirou cansado, enquanto forçava seu caminho por entre a densa vegetação. O calor tropical o fazia suar mais do que ele estava acostumado.

Ele enxugou a transpiração de sua testa com as costas da mão, e disse, "Nós estamos andando faz uma tempão... Quanto mais até chegarmos lá?"

Sua companhia não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele cortou um largo tronco de árvore apodrecido com um movimento rápido de sua mão, abrindo uma trilha que estava completamente bloqueada com uma enorme facilidade.

Isso forçou Sisyphos a dar um passo para trás, surpreso. "Que susto!"

O outro homem parou em seu caminho, virou e o encarou com um olhar que parecia dizer '_Sério? Aquilo te __**assustou**__!'_.

Sisyphos piscava os olhos e perguntou, "O que foi, El Cid? Tem algum bicho na minha roupa?"

O cavaleiro de Sagitário começou a passar as mãos pelo sobretudo que vestia, esfregando feito um maníaco todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar. El Cid revirou os olhos e prosseguiu em seu caminho, deixando seu parceiro cheio de problemas para trás.

"Espera, El Cid! Espera aí! Me ajuda aqui!"

Contraindo sua mandíbula, ele podia sentir algo como raiva penetrando sua mente e seus pensamentos. "Ajude a si mesmo..." ele falou baixo.

Eles estavam numa parte afastada, no interior da floresta no topo da montanha. Havia muitas árvores altas que impediam que qualquer raio de luz iluminasse os largos troncos centenários. O chão era um verdadeiro cemitério de folhas mortas em decomposição, e ninguém poderia dizer o que mais se rastejava por entre elas.

Faltavam poucas horas para o pôr do sol, e isso significava que eles provavelmente teriam que encontrar um lugar mais ou menos seguro para passarem a noite, se eles não encontrassem logo a caverna.

Eles ouviram rumores de que uma caverna ao sul (**bem** ao sul) do Santuário continha umas escrituras e desenhos rupestres em suas paredes, contendo segredos sobre o Deus do sono, Hypnos. Claro que não passavam de rumores, e El Cid sabia que isso acabaria sendo mais uma rua sem saída, levando-os de volta a estaca zero. Eles já tinham investigado várias outras 'cavernas' e tumbas antigas, todas contendo segredos sobre Hades e os deuses que o seguiam.

Finalmente Sisyphos o alcançou, e, dentre alguns resmungos, ele falou, "El Cid! Por que você me deixou para trás daquele jeito? Nossa, mas que calor, hein?" Notando que El Cid se mantinha completamente indiferente às suas queixas e também ao calor que os rodeava, Sisyphos resolveu enfim parar de tentar puxar conversa...

...pelo menos por dez segundos. "Ah, é, você é da Espanha, não é? Esse clima quente não deve ser–"

Com um movimento rápido (e também com uma genuína satisfação), El Cid calou a boca de Sisyphos com uma mão e o empurrou e o pressionou contra uma árvore larga que estava próxima dos dois.

Eles agora estavam aos pés de um pequeno desfiladeiro que oferecia uma visão perfeita da tal caverna da qual tanto ouviram falar, e isso por causa de dois motivos principais. O primeiro era que ela batia totalmente com a descrição que eles ouviram: a caverna parecia mais com um abismo esculpido na rocha da montanha, e a vegetação fazia uma volta enorme para rodear a entrada, ficando a uma distância de mais ou menos cinco metros. O segundo motivo, e o mais importante e esclarecedor, era que um grupo de Espectros de Hades guardava a entrada.

Sisyphos protestou de início, mas então viu El Cid gesticulando para que ele ficasse em silêncio. Logo ele percebeu a presença tão... _antinatural_ de seres que não poderia estar vivos.

Enquanto El Cid observava atentamente os movimentos dos Espectros, Sisyphos sussurrou, "Quantos?"

"Seis." O cavaleiro de Capricórnio respondeu rápido, sem tirar os olhos do inimigo.

Ambos os cavaleiros pareciam ignorar completamente a proximidade dos seus corpos. Qualquer pessoa que os observasse de longe pensaria que eles eram amantes, porque Capricórnio tinha uma perna posicionada estrategicamente entre as coxas de Sagitário, enquanto sua mão que outrora calara a boca de seu parceiro agora segurava o pescoço de Sisyphos. O último segurava o ombro de El Cid com uma mão.

Mas ambos tinham expressões sérias, e foi então que Capricórnio sussurrou, "Cubra-me."

"Entendido."

No segundo seguinte, El Cid estava bem no meio do grupo inimigo, cortando três deles ao meio com seu cosmo em forma de espada, enquanto Sisyphos mirava a sua cosmo-energia em forma de duas flechas nos dois espectros que estavam prestes a atacar El Cid pelas costas.

"El Cid!" ele disparou as duas flechas de energia que acertaram em cheio os dois Espectros.

O inimigo que restou tentou escapar, mas o cavaleiro de Capricórnio foi mais rápido, e o encurralou, enquanto Sisyphos se posicionava atrás dele.

O tal espectro estava claramente nervoso. Ele não parecia ter nenhuma habilidade especial, e, a julgar pelo seu cosmo, não passava de um mero peão, como seus companheiros.

Encurralado, o espectro caiu de joelhos e abaixou a cabeça. O corpo inteiro estava tremendo. "Eu me rendo! Poupe a minha vida! Por favor, eu me rendo!"

Isso irritou Capricórnio ainda mais, que se preparava para lançar sua técnica mortal, quando foi interrompido por um preocupado Sisyphos.

"Espere, El Cid! Não há motivos para tirar a vida dele. Ele disse que—!" ele segurava o ombro direito de seu companheiro, encarando-o com um olhar apreensivo.

"Saia do caminho." El Cid ordenou com um olhar de pura raiva.

"El Cid! Ele não deseja mais lutar. Não precisamos mata-lo!"

"Mesmo que seja você dizendo isso, eu não vou perdoa-lo. Agora, saia do caminho!"

O espectro aproveitou essa chance, gargalhou e lançou um ataque contra os dois. "Idiotas! Morram Cavaleiros de Atena!"

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. O ataque estava direcionado mais para El Cid do que para Sisyphos, mas o último empurrou seu parceiro e recebeu o choque inteiro. O cosmo era fraco, mas foi o suficiente para passar de raspão pelo peito de Sisyphos, deixando um corte profundo logo abaixo do pulmão.

A cena só serviu para enfurecer El Cid ainda mais.

"Seu miserável!" e sem piedade, cortou o inimigo ao meio pela vertical, logo em seguida cortando-o em vários pedaços menores. Pelo jeito como o espectro gritou antes de virar poeira, deve ter doído bastante.

Uma vez o inimigo derrotado, El Cid se virou para amaldiçoar seu parceiro, mas ficou chocado ao vê-lo agachado ao chão, segurando o lado esquerdo do peito com uma expressão de dor. Ele parecia estar com problemas para respirar.

"Sisyphos!"

El Cid apanhou-o do chão e o carregou para perto da entrada da caverna, da mesma forma que um homem carrega sua noiva. Encostando Sisyphos com cuidado contra a parede de pedra, Capricórnio buscava compreender porque o homem se comportara daquele jeito.

"Não precisava..." Sisyphos sussurrava com dificuldade, "...ter matado ele."

El Cid abaixou a cabeça. Sua raiva tinha atingido o limite. Ele se levantou, se dirigiu para a entrada da caverna e usou seu cosmo para revelar a barreira mágica que a protegia. Então, com um grito de ira ele desfez a barreira com um único golpe poderoso. A técnica foi tão poderosa que causou um pequeno tremor de terra, e fez com que Sisyphos (que estava prestes a perder a consciência) recobrasse seus sentidos e observá-lo com cuidado.

Após alguns segundos, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio caminhou até seu parceiro e se ajoelhou diante dele, furioso demais para encara-lo nos olhos.

"El Cid..."

"Cale a boca." Ele falou baixo e frio. "Eu não quero mais ouvir uma só palavra de você."

Sisyphos mordeu os lábios e se permitiu ser levado para dentro da caverna por seu parceiro sem fazer mais nenhum som. O sol estava a alguns minutos de se pôr no horizonte, e a escuridão da caverna lentamente absorveu ambos.

.

.

.


	2. II: Ruptura Estranha

**CDZ não me pertence.** Se pertencesse, provavelmente não seria tão bom quanto de fato é.

**Este capítulo contém cenas de violência. **Se isso não lhe agrada, simplesmente **não leia.**

Juro que o final deste capítulo não foi escrito por pura maldade... (JURO!)

Agradeço desde já a todos que tem sido pacientes. A continuação sairá em breve!  
>(Provavelmente semana que vem...)<p>

Se você ler, _please_, deixe uma _review_.

_Itálico - _Pensamentos**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Um Segredo, Uma Caverna<br>**

**Capítulo 2 - Ruptura Estranha  
><strong>

A fogueira crepitava insistentemente, enquanto Sisyphos observava a chama dançar bem diante de seus olhos. Em seu rosto ainda habitava uma familiar melancolia. Fazia algumas poucas horas que eles tinham trocado algumas palavras, mas El Cid se recusava a sequer olhar na direção dele. Sisyphos compreendia a atitude dele, porque o culpado de toda a situação era ele próprio. Pelo menos era nisso que ele acreditava.

Eles estavam num espaço dentro da caverna, grande o suficiente para que eles montassem um pequeno acampamento. Os dois se situavam em posições opostas: Sisyphos estava sentado com uma atadura cobrindo seu ferimento no peito nu de músculos bem definidos, El Cid estava em pé encostado contra a parede oposta com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

O silêncio e a apatia vinda do seu parceiro doíam no cavaleiro de Sagitário mais do que o próprio ferimento em seu peito.

Foi então que, do nada, Sisyphos começou a falar com uma empolgação quase infantil, "Sabe, Aldebaran me contou uma história interessante o outro dia! Manigoldo teve uma discussão com o Grande Mestre sobre—", mas então se interrompeu, e perdeu toda a empolgação quando percebeu que seu companheiro não demonstrava o menor interesse em prestar atenção no que ele estava dizendo.

E novamente o silêncio voltou entre os dois, com o crepitar da fogueira tocando no fundo. Sisyphos sentia que tinha que consertar qualquer erro que ele tivesse cometido e mordeu seus lábios, enquanto pensava numa forma de—

"Você é um idiota, Sisyphos." El Cid falou baixo, mas sua voz beirava o tom monótono de sempre e uma leve preocupação. "Você sabia disso?"

Sisyphos sabia que tinha que responder, mas ele não sabia o que dizer como resposta. Em sua confusão acabou permanecendo em silêncio, enquanto El Cid continuava.

"Você me disse, uma vez, que a morte de um cavaleiro entristece Atena mais do que qualquer coisa. Você diz que não há méritos na morte, mas você trai tudo aquilo em que acredita quando age dessa forma imprudente. Você não entende isso, Sisyphos?"

"Você se lembra de quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez?" Sisyphos o interrompeu com um sorriso.

El Cid finalmente abriu os olhos apenas para encarar o outro. Depois de uma longa pausa, ele disse no tom de sempre, "De alguma forma você conseguiu me envolver na sua confusão com o Grande Mestre e acabamos os dois sendo punidos severamente."

Sisyphos deu uma risada. "Ah, então você se lembra..."

_Desde o começo você só me trouxe problemas que eu nunca desejei ter..._

"Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez," Sagitário continuava, "eu me perguntei por que os seus olhos refletiam tanta solidão."

El Cid fechou os olhos; sua mente começara a doer de leve. De vez em quando, essa dor mental lhe invadia os sentidos toda vez que ele ficava tempo demais ao lado de Sisyphos. Ele entendia isso como um sinal do seu espírito lhe dizendo para se afastar do outro cavaleiro. Se ele não agisse rápido, a dor logo se espalhava pelo seu corpo inteiro, se concentrando no seu peito.

Ele também percebera, há algum tempo atrás, que quando Sisyphos se arriscava ou agia feito um idiota (da mesma forma como tinha agido mais cedo), essa dor sempre surgia para lhe infernizar.

"Por isso eu decidi logo de cara que eu me tornaria seu amigo. Porque eu queria ver os seus olhos refletirem alegria." Ele sorria enquanto dizia isso.

"O que... você quer dizer com isso?" ele não percebeu a pequena pausa que fez, devido à dor ter se intensificado.

Olhando para seu amigo, Sisyphos falou, "Você sabe o que..." parou ao perceber algo de errado com o outro. "Você está bem?"

El Cid mal percebera que tinha levado uma mão à testa. Mas ele endireitou-se e negou, "Não é nada..." e balançou a cabeça.

Mas ninguém conseguia esconder um ferimento sequer de Sisyphos. Ele se levantou e andou na direção de El Cid, enquanto dizia, "Você usou muito cosmo para quebrar aquela barreira. Você precisa descansar." Quando se aproximou o suficiente, tocou de leve o ombro do outro.

"Não me toque!" El Cid afastou a mão do companheiro de forma rude, e se encostou na parede atrás de si. A dor já tinha se espalhado rápido pelo seu corpo, e agora atrapalhava sua respiração.

Sisyphos logo se aproximou do amigo e o segurou pelos ombros, "Não seja teimoso. Onde é que está doendo?"

_Desde o começo você só me trouxe essa dor que eu nunca quis sentir..._

"El Cid!"

"Cala a boca!" o espanhol agarrou o pescoço do companheiro e o empurrou com força contra a parede, invertendo suas posições. No segundo seguinte, juntou o punho e socou a parede bem ao lado da expressão de choque no rosto de Sisyphos, partindo um grande pedaço da rocha.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário ficou com os olhos arregalados encarando seu amigo que tremia dos pés à cabeça agora. Lentamente, seu punho foi enfraquecendo e agora ambas as mãos seguravam os ombros do outro. O pescoço de El Cid parecia que tinha perdido as forças, e acabou forçando-o a baixar a cabeça.

"El... Cid..."

O próprio começou a soluçar, mas não de tristeza, de raiva. Ele tentava direcionar essa raiva para seu companheiro, mas no fundo, no fundo, a raiva se direcionava automaticamente para ele próprio. Ele foi acabar por encostar a testa no ombro do companheiro, que permanecia paralisado.

"Eu não consigo... Por que eu não consigo, Sisyphos?"

O outro não conseguia falar nada.

"Eu sempre quis te odiar tanto. Do fundo do meu coração, eu sempre desejei te odiar tanto. Você é tudo que eu jamais desejaria ser... Desde o início, eu... Eu sempre tive todos os motivos pra te odiar, mas eu... Eu não consigo!"

Sisyphos assumiu uma expressão triste e vazia ao mesmo tempo, e envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura do outro, subindo pelas costas dele. "El Cid..."

"Por que, Sisyphos? Me diga!" o outro se agarrava ao amigo, apertando-o no abraço.

Foi então que, depois de uma pausa, Sisyphos sussurrou ao ouvido do companheiro, "Eu sou culpado desse ódio que você sente. Afogue esse ódio em mim, El Cid."

El Cid se afastou e segurou o braço do amigo no alto, apertando o pulso até que doesse. Sisyphos fechou os olhos, contraiu a mandíbula e baixou a cabeça aguentando a dor. Capricórnio então percebeu que quando ele fazia isso com o outro, a dor que sentia diminuía.

"O ódio é a fonte da sua dor... Entendeu, El Cid? Desconte esse ódio em mim!"

Sem pensar duas vezes, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio apertou o outro braço sem piedade, fazendo com que Sisyphos se contorcesse. Em Seguida, mordeu com força o ombro do outro, a ponto de sangrar. Sisyphos enrijeceu o pescoço e jogou a cabeça para trás, de súbito. Isso o forçava a externalizar o que sentia, mas no instante em sua boca se abriu logo se fechou sozinha, os dentes brancos à mostra como se ele estivesse com raiva.

Então, El Cid parou e sussurrou ao ouvido do outro, a voz séria, "O meu ódio por você é muito mais que isso, Sisyphos! Já teve o bastante?"

Era uma pergunta retórica, porque ele já sabia o Sisyphos iria responder. Sisyphos olhou fundo nos olhos do amigo e falou, "Eu não... vou desistir... agora..."

Então, o espanhol virou o outro homem e empurrou a cabeça dele contra a parede de pedra, fazendo com que ele batesse a testa com força. Em seguida, torceu o braço dele nas costas, puxando-o para cima o suficiente para doer, mas não para quebrar.

Ele não podia deixar de admirar Sisyphos ainda mais por isso. "Falou como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena... Sisyphos!"

Descontando sua raiva, ele puxou o cabelo castanho para trás, fazendo com que Sisyphos soltasse um grunhido de dor repentino. O próprio estava se contorcendo involuntariamente para se libertar, mas El Cid percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Sisyphos estava disposto a morrer por ele, ele já tinha admitido isso, mas... a expressão no rosto dele era completamente diferente de todas as outras que El Cid já tinha visto ele fazer. Era uma expressão de... satisfação?

_O que eu não suporto em você..._

"E-El Cid... N-Não pare agora... O seu ódio... A sua dor não era... muito maior do...do que isso?" Sisyphos estava se apoiando nele agora, com a nuca encostada no ombro dele.

_É o que você está disposto a permitir que os outros façam com você só para..._

Era meio assustador, mas El Cid também estava _gostando_ daquilo. Ele estava até ofegante, como seu parceiro. Era a primeira vez que ele se sentia daquele jeito. Ele soltou Sisyphos, o virou de novo e deu um soco em seu estômago. Sagitário arregalou os olhos e caiu de quatro no chão, tossindo e segurando o abdômen. Enquanto El Cid o observava, dava longas golfadas de ar, o corpo inteiro tremendo ainda de raiva. Mas ele ainda não estava completamente satisfeito.

_Só para punir a si mesmo..._

Foi então que, de súbito, El Cid começou a desfazer o cinto da calça enquanto respirava como um maníaco. Em seguida, se agachou atrás de Sisyphos e empurrou a cabeça dele contra o chão fazendo-o grunhir.

"Você quer sentir o tamanho da minha dor? Sisyphos!" ele gritou e usou seu cosmo para cortar o cinto da calça de seu companheiro.

Quando enfim Sisyphos se deu conta do que El Cid tinha em mente, ele parou de se mexer, a boca entreaberta, e virou a cabeça muito lentamente na direção do outro. Ele teve tempo apenas de dizer...

"El... Cid..."

Foi então que sentiu uma dor aguda, pior do que o soco que recebera no estômago, pior do que a mordida que marcara seu corpo para sempre, pior do que a ferida aberta em sua testa. El Cid o tinha penetrado por trás.

.

.

.


	3. III: Motivos Óbvios

**CDZ não me pertence.** Se pertencesse, bem... eu e você sabemos que seria um baita de um Yaoi!

**Este capítulo contém cenas de violência. **Se isso não lhe agrada, simplesmente **não leia.**

**Este capítulo contém cenas de YAOI.** Se você, ao contrário de mim, não suporta esse tipo de coisa,

então provavelmente tem alguns probleminhas de aceitação própria, pra ter lido até esse capítulo

sem gostar desse gênero... Vai entender!

Se você ler, _please_, deixe uma _review_.

_Itálico - _Pensamentos

[[ ]] - Flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Um Segredo, Uma Caverna<strong>

**Capítulo 3 - Motivos Óbvios  
><strong>

_Sisyphos..._

A voz que o chamava era cuidadosa e séria. Quem poderia ser?

_Sisyphos...!_

Estava muito perto agora. Mas ele se sentia estranho. O que era isso que ele estava vendo?

_Sisyphos!_

Algo estava doendo sem parar. Alguém estava empurrando com força a cabeça dele contra o chão. Ele estava contendo seus gritos. Mas por quê?

"**Sisyphos!**"

Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que ele reparou foi no azul tão escuro que perpetuava um par de olhos tão estreitos. Tanto que se tornavam cruéis. Mas o que aqueles olhos refletiam agora não era crueldade. Era preocupação.

"El Cid...? O que...?"

Seu parceiro estava muito perto dele. As faces estavam muito próximas, tanto que Sisyphos conseguiu sentir um cheiro forte no ar expelido contra sua boca. De repente, o espanhol se afastou e virou a cara.

_Por acaso eu vi..._

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário jurava que tinha visto a rosto do amigo corado agora a pouco. Mas isso não parecia ser provável. El Cid...? Incapaz de lidar com alguma coisa?

"...Melhor você comer um pouco para se recuperar. Eu vou explorar um pouco a caverna..." ele decidiu isso sozinho e começou a se afastar do acampamento.

A fogueira de antes ainda queimava, mas agora tinham dois espetos com uns pedaços de carne assando ao fogo, e também tinham algumas frutas silvestres acumuladas de um lado.

Num instante, Sisyphos estendeu a mão para tentar parar o amigo de partir, e até tentou se levantar se apoiando nos joelhos. "Não, El Cid! Espe—!" Mas então sentiu seu corpo inteiro doer. O peito, o braço, o pulso, o ombro, o abdômen, o pescoço, as costas, as coxas e...

Como consequência, acabou se abraçando e soltou um gemido alto de dor. Os olhos tinham se fechado com força, mas quando tornou a abri-los, encarou de novo os olhos escuros e preocupados do amigo.

"Sisyphos! Você ainda não se recuperou por inteiro do que..._aconteceu_ ontem à noite." El Cid segurava-o apoiando uma mão nas costas dele e a outra no peitoral definido, enfaixado e ainda nu.

_Ontem à noite...?_ Foi então que tudo veio de uma vez só em forma de flash, em sua mente...

[[_Sisyphos não conseguiu conter o grito de dor dentro de sua garganta. Sua voz ecoou pelas paredes de rocha ao redor deles, e parecia que cada vez que ela se repetia, a dor que ele sentia aumentava ainda mais. Ele se contorcia para tentar escapar, mas El Cid era preciso e o segurava habilmente, uma mão empurrando sua cabeça contra chão e a outra torcendo o braço de Sisyphos atrás das costas dele._

_As estocadas eram cruéis e fortes, de um modo que Sisyphos tinha que se segurar com todas as forças no chão com a sua mão livre para não sair do lugar. Mas por que ele estava usando suas forças para se segurar no chão ao invés de utiliza-la para fugir?_

"_Cid! Pa-pare!" ele gritava em vão. Ele sabia que El Cid não iria parar até estar completamente satisfeito._

_Além do que, ele não se sentia daquela forma. Ele não queria que El Cid parasse. Esse era o tamanho da dor que o cavaleiro sentia, dor que ele próprio tinha causado ao seu amigo tão estimado. Mas essa não era a única razão para El Cid não parar o que estava fazendo com ele..._

_A dor foi desaparecendo aos poucos e substituída por um outro sentimento que Sisyphos tinha sentido poucas vezes antes. E o calor só havia aumentado ainda mais. Mas o que era isso tudo? O Cavaleiro de Sagitário ainda estava um tanto chocado com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas ele não conseguia acreditar no que o seu corpo parecia lhe dizer._

"_Cid... Nã-Não... Não pare!" então sentiu seu companheiro afundar-se por inteiro dentro dele como resposta. Isso o forçou a fechar os olhos com força._

_Então, o espanhol mudou a posição de suas mãos. Com a esquerda ele passou a segurar o companheiro pelo bíceps com força, enquanto a direita apertava a cintura dele com tanta vontade que cravava as unhas na carne tão suada e aquecida. Ele sabia que aquilo deixaria um marca que não sumiria tão facilmente, mas isso não importava. El Cid conseguia sentir um prazer incomparável crescendo cada vez mais._

_Enquanto isso, Sisyphos se chocava cada vez mais com a reação do próprio corpo a tudo isso. Suas mãos manipulavam rápidas o próprio membro que já havia se enrijecido há algum tempo, em perfeita sincronia com El Cid. Ele não compreendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas ele conseguia sentir o prazer que sentia crescer mais e mais à medida que ele se tocava._

_Sisyphos começou a se subir muito rápido até as estrelas, até o seu cosmo parecia descontrolado, e ele tentou alertar El Cid disso dizendo, "El Cid! E-Eu vou...!"_

_A verdade era que El Cid também estava prestes a explodir, e seu cosmo também parecia ter vida própria. "Sisyphos! Ah—!"_

_Os dois cosmos se fundiram numa luz intensa que parecia não ter limites, enquanto os dois cavaleiros gritavam como se prontos a lançar uma técnica poderosíssima. Parecia-se muito com o famoso Big Bang, que representava o limite máximo que um cosmo poderia alcançar...]]_

Sisyphos não conseguiu impedir suas bochechas de ficarem profundamente coradas enquanto as cenas se desenrolavam em sua mente. Numa tentativa de esconder isso do outro, ele baixou a cabeça.

"Você está bem?" perguntou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Seu olhar, que raramente expressava emoção alguma, agora estava genuinamente preocupado.

Sisyphos penetrou aquele olhar com seus olhos azuis e sorriu. "Deixando a dor física de lado, eu estou bem..." Por que ele estava se sentindo tão envergonhado? "E você?"

El Cid fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça para examinar o hematoma na cintura de Sisyphos. Com a mão direita ele apalpou a marca que ele próprio havia deixado ali, e respondeu. "Graças a você..."

Ao ser tocado por seu companheiro, Sisyphos fechou os olhos e tocou o braço dele com sua mão gentilmente. Então, ele foi puxando El Cid de leve para si, para um abraço, envolvendo o pescoço tão forte dele com seus braços. E o espanhol se permitiu ser abraçado daquele jeito sem resistir ou reclamar. A verdade era que ele passara a apreciar o toque de Sisyphos tanto quanto Sagitário apreciava o dele.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados, Sisyphos se afastou o suficiente para fitar nos olhos de seu amigo, mas seus olhos foram parar em outro lugar.

"Queria te beijar..." ele sussurrou.

El Cid estava esperando aquelas palavras. Ele conhecia Sisyphos bem até demais. Mesmo assim, seu rosto foi tomado de um calor súbito. Sua boca estava entreaberta, e sua respiração estava acelerada. Ele era capaz de sentir um cheiro tão masculino vindo de Sisyphos. Mas não disse nada, concordando silenciosamente com a colocação do outro.

Aos poucos, Sisyphos foi fechando o espaço entre as duas bocas. "Você quer também, não é?"

"Sisyphos..." sussurrou de volta lentamente.

"...isso não é um sonho, certo?" foi fechando os olhos enquanto segurava o rosto do outro com cuidado.

_Sisyphos..._ ele também fechou os seus olhos, enquanto apertava a cintura de seu parceiro com vontade.

Quando os lábios se tocaram, parecia que tinha sido uma eternidade desde que isso acontecera. E também parecia que eles deveriam continuar se tocando por outra eternidade. O calor tinha se intensificado ao redor deles dois, e não era devido à fogueira que parecia empalidecer diante do fogo que crescia entre eles.

Enquanto Sisyphos se deixava levar pelo momento, foi empurrando El Cid contra o chão até ele ficar por cima, enquanto o espanhol apertava ainda mais sua cintura máscula. Então, começou a lamber a língua do outro com um apetite que mais parecia insaciável.

Mas então El Cid inverteu as posições e se afastou para tirar a própria camisa, atirando-a longe. Ele pegou um braço de Sisyphos pelo punho e o segurou contra o chão enquanto que a outra mão segurava o queixo dele com força. Sisyphos teve apenas tempo de gemer de dor, pois logo teve sua boca calada com outro beijo.

El Cid estava perfeitamente posicionado entre as pernas do outro, e pressionava o corpo dele com o seu contra o chão. Mas então, Sisyphos partiu o beijo, virando a cabeça de lado, ofegante. Foi então que El Cid percebeu...

"D-Desculpa! Você ainda está..."

Mesmo sentindo dor, Sisyphos sorriu para o amigo, "Nã-Não, fui eu quem começou..."

Sisyphos ergueu a cabeça e encarou o amigo com seus olhos de safira semiabertos. Aquele momento em que seus olhares se focavam apenas um no outro parecia que iria durar para sempre. El Cid fez uma expressão de dor e se afastou do amigo, dando-lhe as costas e encarando a fogueira em silêncio.

Sisyphos permaneceu deitado, e então ele disse, "Eu nunca quis que você sofresse daquele jeito por mim. Se eu soubesse disso antes, eu..."

El Cid podia sentir aquela dor familiar voltando. Mas ele percebeu então que, embora ficar próximo do amigo fosse doloroso, quando eles se tocavam a dor passava da mesma forma que a chuva de inverno passava sob o calor da primavera.

"Mas eu tenho que proteger as pessoas que eu amo, El Cid. Mesmo que seja doloroso, eu nunca poderia me perdoar se alguma coisa pior acontecesse com você enquanto eu estivesse por perto." Sisyphos continuou, com a voz baixa e dolorida.

_Desde o começo, você só queria..._

El Cid fechou os punhos, não de raiva, mas de tristeza. "Eu prometo Sisyphos. Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. Sempre..."

_Eu não posso te odiar porque..._

"...porque eu—"

Sisyphos impediu que ele continuasse abraçando-o forte por trás. "Eu sei... Eu sei."

Eles se separaram depois de alguns momentos abraçados, e o espanhol se levantou do chão, vestindo sua camisa de novo. "Eu vou explorar a caverna. Fique aqui e descanse."

"Entendido."

.

.

.


	4. IV: Segredo Revelado

**CDZ não me pertence.** Se pertencesse, Hypnos e Thanatos teriam suas histórias mais exploradas.

**Este capítulo contém cenas de Shounen-Ai. **Se isso não lhe agrada,** dê o fora daqui!**

Se você ler, _please_, deixe uma _review_.

Peço desculpas pelo tamanho do capítulo.

No Word ele ficou grande o suficiente, mas aqui ele ficou assim! T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Um Segredo, Uma Caverna<strong>

****Capítulo Final - **Segredo Revelado **

(...)

Quem acreditaria que os boatos não eram apenas boatos? A caverna não só continha segredos antigos com relação à Hypnos, quanto também informava que existiam quatro outros deuses que serviam a ele, responsáveis por manter o Mundo dos Sonhos guardado a sete chaves.

Analisando um desenho encravado diretamente na parede de pedra, Sisyphos lia uma passagem em voz alta, "A alma daquele que for no Mundo dos Sonhos aprisionada, num sono profundo eternamente descansará, e dele jamais despertará..."

"Soa mais como uma prisão..." El Cid segurava uma tocha e se inclinava para enxergar melhor um desenho rupestre.

"É claro... Agora faz tudo sentido." Sisyphos levava uma mão ao queixo. Então ele se levantou, e continuou. "Se o Submundo é um lugar onde as almas dos mortos são julgadas e punidas, então o Mundo dos Sonhos é o lugar onde as almas são mantidas prisioneiras, incapazes de reencarnar."

"E esses quatro deuses são os responsáveis por manter essa prisão funcionando." El Cid concluiu.

Sisyphos estava sério. "Precisamos informar ao Grande Mestre. Talvez isso nos dê alguma vantagem contra o exército de Hades."

Capricórnio concordou silenciosamente e observou seu parceiro sorrir e pegar na mão dele, guiando-o numa direção específica que os levaria até a saída.

Com uma expressão confusa, El Cid perguntou, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Precisamos voltar ao santuário para informar o que descobrimos ao Grande Mestre. O que significa que precisamos sair dessa caverna primeiro, não?" Sisyphos olhou para ele confuso também.

"Eu sei muito bem o caminho, sabia? Não preciso de você para ficar me guiando." Embora ele tenha dito isso, não fez nenhum esforço para se soltar.

Sisyphos riu envergonhado, "Nã-Não, é que... Eu pensei que... Depois do que aconteceu ontem... Er..." seu rosto estava completamente corado.

O espanhol teve que conter uma vontade insuportável de abraçar Sisyphos, mesmo sem saber ao certo por quê. Ao invés disso, ele virou a cabeça para o lado e suspirou. Sisyphos parecia feliz demais simplesmente em segurar a mão dele, então El Cid não ousaria tirar aquela felicidade tão humilde dele.

"...Seu rosto combina com esse seu sorriso..." El Cid pensou alto.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário virou rápido com seu sorriso, "Você disse alguma coisa?"

El Cid ergueu as sobrancelhas e apontou para frente. "Sem saída."

Ao confirmar a afirmação do amigo, Sisyphos coçou a nuca, largando momentaneamente a mão do companheiro. "Mas eu tinha certeza que era por aqui..."

Suspirando mais uma vez, El Cid revirou os olhos. Então agarrou a mão de Sisyphos e saiu guiando-o por outro caminho, "Vem, a saída é por aqui."

De início, Sisyphos apenas observou o que estava acontecendo, mas então sorriu e falou, "Certo!"

Se alguém do Santuário os visse de mãos dadas, causaria problemas para a reputação dele, El Cid pensava. Mas por enquanto isso não importava. Afinal, a dor que ele geralmente sentia tinha desaparecido para sempre...

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
